1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display package, and more particularly to a display package shaped as a nail polish bottle for displaying artificial nails.
2. Description of the Related Art
An industry has grown around pre-formed artificial nails to provide people with the appearance of well-manicured hands while offering the convenience of a disposable and easy to maintain product. Caring for and growing nails naturally can be both costly and time consuming; thus fashion-conscious customers often choose artificial nails.
Artificial nails are generally packaged in a generic-looking cardboard and/or plastic display package. Typically square or rectangle in shape, common displays for artificial nails do not inform the customer as to the items contained within and are simply a way for a product to be delivered to the consumer. In general, these display packages are functionally unsatisfactory in that they must be torn open and do not easily re-seal, if at all. The desired artificial nails are removed and any extras are often impossible to store in the torn package for later use. This is not a secure method of storage and a user may become frustrated by having loose artificial nails fall out of the display package, and which may easily become lost.
Additionally, such display packages do not offer much in the way of marketing appeal. A more effective display package would allow a customer, from a distance, to recognize the product contained therein. In a marketing sense, a rectangular or square shaped box is not very appealing for a fashionable person shopping for a fashionable item.
For example, in Coppola (U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,278), a packaging arrangement for artificial nails is described. The packaging of Coppola is intended to educate the customer as to the curvature of their nail and guide them in choosing the appropriate product. However, the packaging does not hold the artificial nails in a readily accessible and convenient way. Additionally, the shape of the packaging does not provide an instantaneous recognition by the customer of the product contained within.
Accordingly, in the field of artificial nails, a display package is needed that informs the customer of the product contained therein as well as providing a functional and useful storage unit for artificial nails when not in use.